The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus.
In the related art, liquid crystal display devices with a liquid crystal mode of vertical alignment were widely utilized. In this kind of liquid crystal display device, it is necessary to properly control a direction in which liquid crystal molecules aligned vertically to a substrate fall down at the time of applying a voltage, and there has been thus suggested that alignment control structures including slits (notched portions) or dielectric protrusions for the purpose of controlling the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules are provided in electrodes (see Japanese Patent No. 2947350). The arrangement conditions of the dielectric protrusions have been studied (see A Super-High Image Quality Multi-Domain Vertical Alignment LCD by New Rubbing-Less Technology, SID1998 DIGEST 41.1).